prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC02
is the 2nd episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 343rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With their hearts out of sync, Hibiki and Kanade are unable to maintain their Pretty Cure transformation. So Hummy attempts to discover what happened and help them reconcile. '' Summary Hibiki and Kanade -Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm- are forced to take the brunt of the Negatone's attack as they continue to argue. Soon they revert into their civilian forms and can only helplessy as Siren and the others take their record and the musical note away. They bicker yet again until Hummy is able to distract them in hopes of soothing their troubles. She tells them the story of how the Legendary Score -on which the Melody of Happiness was written- was stolen by the enemy, and how it's up to them as Pretty Cure to collect the music notes before Siren. Despite her plea, Kanade refuses to help citing that she could never work with Hibiki, then she leaves before either of them can respond. Hummy expresses confusion and asks Hibiki what happened. Hibiki explains how their falling out occurred on the first day of middle school. They had agreed to meet at a specific spot to enter the school together, but Kanade never showed up. She felt abandonement when she headed inside to find Kanade there already, smiling and chatting casually with her other friends. Hummy expresses remorse for Hibiki, but she asks if there was a reason for what happened. Hibiki refuses to listen. Meanwhile, Siren and the other reported to Mephisto about the shortcomings of the new Pretty Cure. Mephisto is assured they will have no problems, because as long as their hearts are unable to unite they will not be able to transform into Pretty Cure and get in their way. Thinking about each other, Hibiki and Kanade remain depressed. Just then, Hibiki meets a little girl, Arisa, waiting for a friend in front of the school gates; something that causes Hibiki to think back to her past again. Arisa explains that she is waiting for her friend to meet her under the third Sakura tree from the school gates, and Kanade joins them as she overhead them. She gets an idea and leads Arisa and Hibiki to the opposite side of the school, where a girl named Rena awaits. As the younger girls express surprise realizing they got their meeting places mixed up, it dons on Hibiki and Kanade that they did the same thing. Just then, Siren and Trio the Minor appear to steal their Cure Modules to make sure they are unable to transform. The record Negatone created by Siren starts to resound with a sorrowful melody, causing Arisa, Rena and other people in the area to fall into sorrow. United by anger, Hibiki and Kanade transform back into Pretty Cure. They admit that they both made mistakes that day and chase after the Negatone, where they fight it until they are able to change it back into their precious Record. The music note returns to Hummy, so Siren and the Trio take off. Acknowledging their misunderstanding from that first day of school, Hibiki and Kanade awkwardly apologize to one another and decide to work on restoring their friendship. They promise Hummy that from this moment on they can work together as Pretty Cure. Major Events *Hibiki and Kanade manage to mend their broken friendship after understanding the mistake that lead to them drifting apart. *The Cures used their combo attack, Passionate Harmony, for the first time. *Kanade's love for cat paws is revealed. *Hibiki decides to take piano lessons in order to improve her harmony with Kanade. Trivia *"Gaga-n" from the episode title is a sound effect used in anime to display a feeling of shock. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Arisa *Rena Gallery :''Main Page: SPC02/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪